It has become impractical, on large systems, to package the entire machine in one frame. This has made it necessary to have a large number of cables interconnecting the frames.
When the system frames are placed on the manufacturing test floor a great deal of time has to be spent cabling the frames together prior to system test. This can tie up valuable manufacturing space for long periods of time. Further once the machine is built and tested in the factory it has to be uncabled, shipped and then reassembled. The time spent recabling the machine at the customer's office is enormously long and prone to error.
This invention is believed to overcome this problem is particularly suitable for a large bookcase style frame complex system as described in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/404,807, filed Sept. 8, 1989, filed concurrently herewith entitled "High Density Circuit Assembly" of the same inventors as the present invention and assigned to the same assignee.